Faucets with wands that can be pulled away from the faucets are well known. Such faucets are used in residential and commercial applications, such as in kitchens, laundry rooms, utility rooms, and various other locations. A faucet with a wand enables the user of the faucet to direct the flow of water from the faucet in a desired direction or at a desired location. Thus, the faucet can be more useful in certain applications.
Difficulties can be encountered in designing faucets with wands that are both functionally useful to the user and aesthetically pleasing to the user.